


[臣太]Heartbeat

by ting970501



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ting970501/pseuds/ting970501
Summary: 异邦人还愿的臣太爱爱...





	[臣太]Heartbeat

[臣太]Heartbeats

当臣终于做好了至先生指定的高卡路里消夜，离开了厨房后，已经是十二点过后的事情了。房间里的灯理所当然是暗的，左京先生严格控管着未成年人的睡眠时间，在泉田小少爷入住后变本加厉，以青少年们的发育为由，再搭上那张板着的脸孔，连万里和十座也不得不就范。

而他没想到的是，在他爬上自己的床后，看着床上的隆起，再瞥了眼冷清的隔壁床位；他感到些许的无奈，更多的是心中泛起一股股暖意。

於是當他翻開棉被，太一帶有輕微哭腔的聲音同時傳來：「臣クン怎麼那麼晚回來，再不回來我就要夢到被殭屍追啦。」因为没开灯所以看不清对方脸上的表情，臣不禁想象对方偶尔露出的哭丧着脸的表情，并且安慰地伸手揉了揉太一的红发。钻入已经被太一蹭暖的被窝当中，轻声问道：「为什么今天跑来这里睡呢？」

「都是因為天チャン啦。」太一轉過身面對臣說著，手摸上了臣的臉，輕輕地摩娑著位在下巴的傷疤，尋求安全感似的，接著他繼續說：「還記得之前為了揣摩角色的時候，被左京哥押著看了部恐怖片，終於看完之後，硬是拉著天チャン再看了一次。」說著太一不禁笑了出來，「天チャン的叫聲就像是要把屋頂給掀了一樣。」

「所以這次換天チャン報仇了。」

臣听着太一的喋喋不休，轻笑出声，然后撩开太一额前的红发，在上面轻轻印上一吻，接着说：「现在我在所以太一不用怕了哦。」

太一听了，为此红了脸，不知所措，只能将脸埋进臣的胸里，属于臣的味道伴随着沐浴乳的香味在鼻尖萦绕，他深吸一口气，说了些什么，但声音闷闷的，听不清楚。

「太一你说了什么？」

「就只有这样吗？」太一还是把脸埋着，不敢看臣，他想他现在的脸应该红的跟虾子一样，即使黑暗中看不到。

「太一确定吗？」臣问着，手顺着太一的头发。

太一点了点头，臣追问：「不怕被左京哥骂？」

「再怎么骂也没有那次可怕…」

「啊…也是哪…」臣既无奈又带着笑意地说着，说完后，立刻将太一覆在身下，从额头往下，眉、鼻尖、嘴唇，落下一个个细碎的吻，手的动作也没有停下来，他将太一的裤子连同内裤一起扯下，用手指摩擦着前端，感觉对方的性器慢慢有了反应；太一忍不住地发出几声闷哼，他开始觉得热，即使臣不是第一次这样为他服务，也不是他们第一次做爱，他还是感到无比害羞，他咬紧了下唇不让声音溢出，一边用手挡住脸。

臣闷笑着，每次做的时候太一种是露出这种羞涩的反应，到底还只是一个高中生哪。而为了不让太一把自己的嘴唇咬破，臣低下头吻了上去，同时加快了手上的速度，富有技巧的逗弄，太一抓着臣的手臂的手不自觉地加重了力道，他知道他快射了。

「嗯…呜…」几声破碎的声音从交迭的唇瓣逃逸而出，直到太一射了出来，臣才离开太一的唇。太一感到一阵的失神，而后放松，眼神聚焦后看见臣看着他，或许带着笑，室内太过昏暗他看不清。

「可以了吗？」臣以饱含情欲而沙哑的声音问着。

「可、可以了哦、只要是臣的话…」

手邊沒有潤滑液，只好拿乳液，臣擠了一大坨向太一的股間探去，冰涼的異物感讓太一驚呼出聲，輕微地顫抖，卻也配合著把腰抬高一些，下意識伸出手抱著臣。

「太一、放松，放松一点。」臣开拓着，温柔地，由一根手指慢慢增加到三根，前戏漫长而难熬，但他不想让太一受伤。他总是不希望太一因为什么而受伤。

他们再次接吻，这次换太一主动，像方才臣吻他那样，吻着臣的鼻尖，慢慢下移到嘴唇，像水流流过一般轻柔的吻，也多了些毫无章法的紊乱。分开后臣注意到太一闪着微微泪光的眼睛，他低下头舐去将落未落的泪珠。

太一的手指摩娑著對方的下巴，「臣クン、已經…可以了。」他轻声说，每次前戏总是很久，他知道臣是多么温柔体贴的人，但他也不希望臣为此忍耐的如此辛苦。

「那我进去啰。」臣的阴茎顶在入口的地方，说完后才缓慢进入。因为扩张足够而没有感到疼痛，一点一点的被充满的感觉反而让太一感到满足。

当臣终于完全进入后，两人发出了一声喟叹，太一弦一般绷紧的身子终于完全放松下来。而臣一直等到太一适应后才动了起来，偶尔冲撞到敏感点让太一差点止不住地叫出声来，但是又害怕吵醒团员只能一直忍耐着。生理泪水终于从泛红的眼眶滑落，流过脸颊隐没在颈侧。臣舔吻着他的泪痕，像猫一样，然后吻着他的脖颈，时轻时重，留下了深浅不一的红痕。

臣抱紧了太一，两人的胸膛靠在一起，感知着彼此的心跳。同时臣也进入的更深让太一几乎要惊呼出声，太一想要说些什么，却无法思考，只能一次又一次破碎地喊着臣的名字，或许他就要融化了，就快要──

「太一，我们一起？摁？」臣的声音模糊的传来，前端被堵住让他不自觉地扭动了腰。

臣的喘息变的混浊，打在他的颈侧，在他以为臣终于要射了的时候，对方却抽了出来，将两人的性器贴在一起，臣抓着太一的手一起撸动着，那热度让太一瑟缩着却被臣的手紧紧包住，释放的同时他听到自己喊了臣的名字，然后瘫倒在臣的怀里。精液落在两人的小腹和胸膛上，臣看出太一累得快要睡着，只做了简单的清理。而後抱著太一，兩人一起躺進被窩裡。

太一转过了身，调整了一下位置，将耳朵贴在臣宽阔的胸膛，听着臣的心跳声，如此有力，令人安心，好似也打在他的心上。

「臣クン…好きだよ。」太一抬起头来，睁着疲惫的双眼，看着臣的眼睛，在黑暗中闪着黯淡微弱的光。

「嗯，我也是。」

或许他会做一个梦，梦里没有残破的殭尸在身后追着他跑。只有他和臣，在夜空底下，他们会跨过所有鸿沟和腐花败草，慢慢前行，去到一个百花盛开的国度里。

太一迷迷糊糊地想着，甜甜地睡去。

-End

之前异邦人的还愿

有点ooc请见谅TT


End file.
